gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Shootist
The Shootist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which the protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently in the Malibu Club in Vice Point. Overview Tommy wants a stickup man for the job. Cam Jones recommends Phil Cassidy as he considers him to be one of the best shooter in town. Tommy heads to Downtown to a shooting range to meet Phil. Phil will only join Tommy if Tommy can prove himself that he can handle a gun. Walkthrough :See also Mission walkthrough. The object is to get a total score of 60 points or more in three rounds of a shooting range. In the first round, there will be three dummies hanging from the ceiling and moving from left to right. The closest dummy is worth one point, the middle is two points, and the farthest is worth three points. The player should aim for the middle and farthest dummies more than the closest one, since they can get you points faster, and you do not waste your ammo on the one point dummy. You have a two minute time limit in the first round, but there is no need to rush. If you aim for the two and three point dummies, there is no reason why you should not get 40 or more points, provided you do not rush and waste your ammo. In order to make it easier to hit the two and three point dummies, shoot all parts of the one point dummy except for the head. This will make it easier to hit the farther targets since the body of the first dummy is not blocking it. In the second and third rounds, dummies of people holding guns will appear in windows, doorways and in front of you. All dummies are worth one point. You have a one minute time limit, but again, remain calm and patient, and you can easily top 60 points. Make sure that you do not waste your ammo, and take your time because one minute is enough time for you to win. If you follow these steps, you could have 60 points by the end of the second round and not even need to take the third round seriously. Script (Tommy, Ken and Cam talking about a shooter) Tommy Vercetti: We need a stick up man. You know one? Ken Rosenberg: Hey, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. This stuff keeps you sharp, man. WooOOOooo! I could be your stick up man! Stick 'em up! Stick 'em up! Tommy Vercetti: You ain't a stick up man, you're an idiot! Now get yourself a drink and shut up. Ken Rosenberg: Hey, get out of my way! Yeh, yeh, yeh - ow ow ow! Cam Jones: Relax. Tommy Vercetti: Cam, what do you think? Cam Jones: Well, the best shooter in this town is a guy named Phil Cassidy. Tommy Vercetti: Is that so? Cam Jones: Yeah. A military guy, or he thinks he is. I doubt he was ever in the army, but he certainly knows how to get a hold of guns. He'll be down at the shooting range. (Tommy meeting Phil at the range) Tommy Vercetti: You Phil Cassidy? Phil Cassidy: Why? Tommy Vercetti: I'm looking for a man who can handle a gun. From this set-up, I'm not too convinced. Phil Cassidy: Son, I could shoot a fly off your head at 80 feet. Tommy Vercetti: Oh really? Phil Cassidy: Yeah, I learnt in the army. Tommy Vercetti: Fly shooting really popular in the army? Glad I don't pay taxes. Phil Cassidy: You tryin' to be funny, kid? Ha ha ha ha! Let's shoooot! (Phil asking Tommy a favor) Tommy Vercetti: So do you wanna do me a favor, and help me put together a job? Phil Cassidy: Son, after shooting like that, if you asked me to be your wife, I'd say yes! Rewards The rewards for completing this mission are: $2,000; a trophy on top of the TV in the Ocean View Hotel; unlocking the mission The Driver; and the shooting range is available in Downtown Ammunation. Trivia *The song heard during the opening cutscene is "99 Luftballons" by Nena. It is also featured on the radio station Wave 103. *The song heard during the cutscene where Tommy meets Phil is "Atomic" by Blondie. It is also featured on Wave 103. *One of the targets is artwok from GTA III. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions